So Far Away
by nolabell66
Summary: Being away from the one you love and want, is hard. Some times you have to get creative. O/C and what ever wrestler you want to picture. One shot.Rated M cause only adults should read.


His while body hurt, the shower wasn't even helping tonight. He laid down on his bed to tired to pull the covers down. He reached blindly for his phone. It was late and he hoped she would answer. "Hello," her voice rang in his ears, and brought a smile to his face. He hadn't been home in three weeks. Just three more days and he would have 72 amazing hours with her. "You still up," he asked.

"I just got out of the shower, " she answered. He closed his eyes visioning her stand naked her long hair wet dripping down her back. Beads of water caught on her long eye lashes. "Mmm," the sound left him before he could stop it. It made her laugh. "Three more days, actually two," she has the voice of an angel. At this point everything she said was turning him on. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore tired, " he answered. He normally tried to hide that from her. But tonight he couldn't. "I watched some tonight. Couple you look like you hit pretty hard. I guess you have a back rub coming," she answered with a giggle. The thought of her hands rubbing over his body went straight to his dick. "This three week shit is too long," she could hear how tense he was.

"I am sorry," she answered him. "I couldn't get out of work any earlier. "

"I swear I am going to throw you down in the airport," he was never like this with her. But he missed her so much. Every time he left her it got worse. He hated it but he was really falling for her. She was prefect to him in every way. He couldn't get enough of her. "I can't talk you in to sending a picture," he shifted his weight.

"You have gotten in enough trouble with pictures, "she laughed. "You are in rear form tonight. "

"I miss you so fucking bad," his voice was a groan. He wasn't alone. It seemed like time stopped this week. She hated being away from him. She didn't want to complain. She knew what she was getting into. But the closer she let him get, the harder the time apart was. She tried to push the tingling between her legs out of her mind. No man had ever made her feel the way he did. She couldn't get enough of him. Some times she felt bad that the time they did spend together end 90 percent in bed.

"Me too," her voice was soft and low. It sent a chill through him.

"What are you wearing, " he felt cheesy saying it. She gave a soft laugh.

"I told you I just got out of the shower. Still me a towel. You?"

"I was in a towel but it fall when I got on the bed," he couldn't believe she was going a long with this. "You still wet?"

She waited, she had never done anything like this. She was a bit shy, but they both needed this. At least he called her, he could be with some groupie. And it was just the two of them. They had done much worse face to face. "My hair still is," she stopped biting her bottom lip. "and other parts." He breath came out shaky. "Damn the thought of you laid out naked, wet in bed," his hand moved down his stomach.

"I wish I was there with you," her voice was low. "I can picture how hard you are getting. " Her hand dropped to her thigh. "I wish I was there to reveal some of your tension. " His hand moved lower.

"And how would you do that," he voice was low the way he sounded when they were in bed together. When he wanted her to beg, tell him what she wanted.

"I would start by wrapping my hand around it. And slowly ran it up and down." Her hand moved in between her legs. He groaned let his hand touch himself. "Are you stoking it," she asked her breath seemed heavier.

"Yes," he answered her, stoking himself slowly. "Babe this is so hot."

"I wish I was I there to take you in my mouth. Taste you," she stopped letting her own fingers start to wonder up and down herself. "Feel you hit the back of my throat. " She closed her eyes letting her fingers enter her.

"Are you touching yourself," he could tell the way her voice changed.

"Yes," she answered "god I wish it was you."

"Me too," he strokes harder he was beginning to throb. "I love the feeling of you around me. Tight, hot and, wet. Are you wet?"

"So wet." She breath was coming shorter and heavier. She quickened her fingers pushing in deeper. "God, the way you make me feel. You drive me crazy."

"You are close," he pumped himself faster and harder.

"I need too," her voice trailed off. She didn't realize how bad she needed this release.

"Go ahead , cum baby. Let go feel herself," his voice got lost. The thought of her pleasing herself. He could picture the look on her face. Her biting her lip. Her mouth slightly falling open. Her eye shut body squirming to find the release it needed. It was too much he was coming close. She moaned and her breath caught in the back of her throat. That was all he needed. He started to spill out. The sound of her getting off was all he ever needed.

It was quite for a few minutes. Both caching their breath. "You still there," she finally asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I never done that before," she laughed.

"Me either," he sat up starting to cleaning himself up. "Not as good as the real thing."

"There more days, Mr. Man," she reassured him.

" Two more," he corrected her, "And I am going to own you," he laughed.

"You already do."


End file.
